Usuario:Mr.Berto/ChatHacks.js/i18n.js
/* * i18n for User:Sasuke UcHiA/ChatHacks.js * Please suggest new translations or corrections to translations on my talk page (User talk:Monchoman45). */ switch(wgUserLanguage) { case 'pl': var i18n = { 'activity': 'Aktywność - $1 czat', 'afk': 'Z/W', 'away': 'Jesteś teraz oddalony.', 'back': 'Nie jesteś już oddalony.', 'clear': 'Wyczyść', 'cleared': 'Okno wiadomości zostało wyczyszczone.', 'commands': 'Komendy czatu: $1', 'coppa': '- musisz mieć przynajmniej 13 lat, by korzystać legalnie z Wikia.', 'demodded': '$1 nie jest już moderatorem czatu.', 'emote': 'Twój stan', 'erruser': 'Błąd komendy $1: Musisz podać nick użytkownika', 'errroom': 'Błąd komendy $1: Musisz podać ID pokoju czatu', 'example': 'Przykład', 'exampleuser': 'PrzykładowyUżytkownik', 'help': 'Pomoc - /$1: $2', 'help-afk': 'Zaraz wracam -> przełącza status na "Oddalony".\n$1: /afk', 'help-me': 'Wyraź swój stan. Podobny do IRC-owego /me.\n$1: /me likes chat hacks', 'help-nc': 'Zalinkuj artykuł nonsensobedia:Nikogo to nie obchodzi.\n$1: /nc To jest bardzo ważne', 'help-clear': 'Wyczyszcza obecne okno czatu.\n$1: /clear', 'help-room': 'Napisz prywatne wiadomości.\nImiona muszą zostać oddzielone pionową kreską (#).\n$1: /room $2', 'help-mod': 'Czyni użytkownika moderatorem czatu.\n$1: /mod $2', 'help-block': 'Blokuje wysyłanie do ciebie prywatnych wiadomości przez danego użytkownika.\n$1: /block $2', 'help-unblock': 'Odblokowuje wysyłanie do ciebie przez danego użytkownika prywatnych wiadomości.\n$1: /unblock $2', 'help-kickban': 'Wyrzuć danego użytkownika z czatu.\n$1: /kickban $2', 'help-join': 'Dołącz do czatu o wybranym ID.\n$1: /join 10', 'help-part': 'Opuść obecny pokój czatu.\nAn id can also be specified for leaving a particular chat room.\n$1: /part', 'help-id': 'Przywraca ID pokoju, w którym jesteś.\n$1: /id', 'help-help': 'Wyświetla informację na temat komendy.\n$1: /help', 'id': 'ID', 'init': 'Usprawnienia czatu załadowane.\nBy zgłosić błędy, albo zaproponować tłumaczenie lub usprawnienia, napisz na stronie dyskusji Monchoman45.', 'nobodycares': 'Nikogo to nie obchodzi', 'nohelp': 'Brak opisu pomocy dla /$1', 'notbanned': '$1 nie jest zbanowany/a.', 'notmod': '$1 nie jest moderatorem czatu.', 'pingphrases': 'Pinguj frazy', 'pingphrasestooltip': 'Gdy ktoś wpisze wybrane przez ciebie słowa (wielkość liter nie ma znaczenia), usłyszysz brzęczyk', 'subcoms': 'Podkomendy', 'subdirs': 'Podkatalogi', 'unbanned': 'Użytkownik $1 został odblokowany.', 'uncyc': 'w:c:nonsensopedia:Nikogo to nie obchodzi' } break; case 'en': default: var i18n = { 'activity': 'Activity - $1 chat', 'afk': 'AFK', 'away': 'You are now away.', 'back': 'You are no longer away.', 'clear': 'Clear', 'cleared': 'Window cleared.', 'commands': 'Commands: $1', 'coppa': '- You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia.', 'demodded': '$1 was demodded.', 'emote': 'Emote', 'erruser': '$1 error: User must be specified', 'errroom': '$1 error: Room id must be specified', 'example': 'Example', 'exampleuser': 'ExampleUser', 'help': 'Help - /$1: $2', 'help-afk': 'Toggles your away status.\n$1: /afk', 'help-me': 'Emote yourself. Similar to IRC\'s /me.\n$1: /me likes chat hacks', 'help-nc': 'Link your message to uncyclopedia:Nobody cares.\n$1: /nc This is totally important', 'help-clear': 'Clears the currently open chat window.\n$1: /clear', 'help-room': 'Invokes a private room.\nNames must be separated by a hashtag (#).\n$1: /room $2', 'help-mod': 'Gives the specified user chat mod status.\n$1: /mod $2', 'help-block': 'Blocks the specified user from private chatting you.\n$1: /block $2', 'help-unblock': 'Unblocks the specified user from private chatting you.\n$1: /unblock $2', 'help-kickban': 'Kickbans the specified user.\n$1: /kickban $2', 'help-join': 'Joins the chat room with the specified id.\n$1: /join 10', 'help-part': 'Leaves the current chat room.\nAn id can also be specified for leaving a particular chat room.\n$1: /part', 'help-id': 'Returns the room id of the room you\'re in.\n$1: /id', 'help-help': 'Displays information about other commands.\n$1: /help', 'id': 'id', 'init': 'Chat hacks initialized.\nTo report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message at w:c:User talk:Monchoman45.', 'nobodycares': 'Nobody cares', 'nohelp': 'No help data found for /$1', 'notbanned': '$1 is not banned.', 'notmod': '$1 is not a mod.', 'pingphrases': 'Ping phrases', 'pingphrasestooltip': 'If a user says one of these phrases (case insensitive), you will be pinged', 'subcoms': 'Subcommands', 'subdirs': 'Subdirectories', 'unbanned': '$1 was unbanned.', 'uncyc': 'w:c:uncyclopedia:Nobody cares' } break; } //Add a 'go afk' button and a 'clear chat' button $('#Write').append('' + i18n'afk' + '' + i18n'clear' + ''); $('#ChatHeader .wordmark').append(' ' + i18n'pingphrases' + ' (?)' + ((readCookie('pingphrases')) ? readCookie('pingphrases').split('\\n').join('\n') : wgUserName) + ''); //Add an interface for adding pings document.getElementById('pingspan').onmouseover = function(event) {document.getElementById('pings').style.display = 'block';} document.getElementById('pingspan').onmouseout = function(event) {document.getElementById('pings').style.display = 'none'; createCookie('pingphrases', document.getElementById('pings').value.split('\n').join('\\n'), 99999);} mainRoom.inlineAlert(i18n'init');